The NotSoGolden Trio
by nat.bookworm
Summary: The Golden Trio may have seemed to lead perfect lives, but on the inside? Not so much.
1. the notsogolden trio

Sometimes, you'd forget what your name was  
_Boy!_  
(that was all you were ever called)  
Then when you went to Hogwarts, there were more names  
_Mister Potter  
Arrogant Brat  
Boy who Lived  
The Chosen One  
_Don't call me that, you wanted to say  
I'm not special  
I'm not any different from you  
You wanted to tell them your name  
Shout it from the tallest tower  
Whisper it in every crack and crevice  
_I'm Harry. Just Harry._

Red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley.  
That's all you ever are  
just another part of a group  
another Weasley, another Gryffindor, another quidditch player  
Bill's the cool one, plus Head Boy (everyone loves him)  
Charlie's the quidditch player (though it's not like working with dragons is average)  
Percy's the smart one, the ambitious one (never broken a rule in his life)  
Fred&George, they're the troublemakers, the clowns (because laughing never gets old)  
Ginny, well, she's the only girl, but she's got a stubborn streak a mile long (and a fire that's all her own)  
Even your friends-  
nest to the Chosen One  
and the Brightest Witch of her Age,  
who will notice _you_?  
Your own mother gives you corned beef sandwiches (doesn't remember you hate them)  
and maroon sweaters (even though they look awful with your hair)  
But you're just Ron, so who cares?

The Brightest Witch of her Age  
You know people mean it as a compliment  
but you just get tired (oh so tired)  
of just being the brain all the time  
you're a person too  
not just the intelligence behind every idea  
& the guiding hand that keeps the boys from getting into more trouble than they already do  
the trouble is, you've built up a reputation  
(and you can't bear to ruin it)  
you're the smart one, the responsible one  
when things go wrong, it's always your fault  
you constantly have to prove yourself to a world that hates you for who your parents are  
you're just another face  
just a rock of knowledge  
you hide behind the books you love  
& try not to care  
(It doesn't work)  
you just want to scream  
I have a name too, you know (Hermione)


	2. you should have stayed at home

Hermione

Harry Potter

JKR

In your childhood,  
you were told you could be  
anything you wanted  
(anything at all)  
but you never dreamt  
that _witch_ was an option

And you jumped with misguided joy  
as you left behind everything you knew  
(foolish girl)  
head-over-heels  
tumbling && twisting  
into this magical world  
(surely, this is what dreams are made of)

But there is no such thing  
as a bottomless pit  
(you had to hit the bottom somewhere)  
**THUD**

There are bullies here, too  
and you almost die at least once a year  
one teacher's a fraud  
one's mean and biased  
one's dead  
and every DADA teacher  
is a fake

This world has monsters  
like you wouldn't believe  
(much worse than anything you ever imagined under your bed)  
still uses quill and parchment  
& writes by candlelight  
(what is this, the middle ages?)

everyone's life is in danger  
& everyone could die  
& plenty of people do  
because this world relied  
on a 17 year old boy  
to defeat the evil  
lurking in all of their hearts

& then, after all that  
it turns out that  
no one wants to hire  
a Mudblood  
(those prejudices didn't die with the war, darling)  
there has never been  
a Minister not pureblood  
your career opportunities  
are limited to desk jobs

The brightest witch of her age  
can't remember the last time  
she was happy  
(you should have stayed at home)


	3. what life has become

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warnings: EWE, AU (not a ton, but just little pieces here and there)

* * *

When you were 17,  
you thought the war  
was the worst thing  
to ever happen to you  
oh, how wrong you were

Because this is so much worse  
this life of never ending drudgery  
married to a man you don't love,  
pining for the children you will  
never (neverever) have

You think of how snape (professor!)  
would smirk if he could see you now  
_Silly little girl  
_he always said  
he was so right  
but snape is long gone now

"_Professor_ Snape!"  
you always used to tell him  
but you would not dare to  
correct him now

Who would have thought  
that this could have happened  
because this backwards society  
(we have a witch in the family! Isn't it wonderful?)  
has no room for divorce  
and childhood romances never last

& who could have imagined  
that the Gryffindor Golden Girl  
could have fallen so far?

* * *

A/N: This is about Hermione, in case you didn't catch that. Again, a little AU.


End file.
